edmfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Krewella
' Krewella.jpg|Krewella antes de que "Rain Man" se separara Krewella logo.jpeg|logo Krewella' es una banda estadounidense de música electrónica proveniente de Northbrook, Illinois, Estados Unidos, que se formó en 2007. La banda está compuesta por las hermanas Jahan Yousaf y Yasmine Yousaf. Originalmente un trío, su tercer miembro y productor Kris Trindl dejó la banda en 2014. Su EP, Play Hard, fue lanzado el 18 de junio de 2012, exclusivamente en Beatport, seguido de su lanzamiento en otras plataformas digitales el 26 de junio de 2012. Su álbum debut, Get Wet, fue lanzado el 24 de septiembre de 2013 en iTunes. Su estilo musical se ha descrito principalmente como EDM, dance-rock, y dance-pop. Sin embargo, el estilo de Krewella ha sido influenciado por una serie de sub géneros electrónicos, incluyendo progressive house, electro, dubstep, drum and bass, trap music y future bass. El nombre de la banda proviene de la forma de Jahan escribir la palabra en inglés "cruel" cuando las dos comenzaron a escribir música, y no es una referencia a Cruella de Vil. Historia 2007-13: Formación y principios de carrera Krewella se formó en 2007 y estaba conformado por las hermanas Jahan y Yasmine Yousaf, cuyo padre es de descendencia pakistaní, junto con el productor Kris Trindl. Los tres se conocieron como estudiantes en Glenbrook North High School. Su música es una mezcla de electro house y dubstep de producción propia, con influencias de muchos otros estilos EDM. Los tres miembros de la banda tienen tatuado la fecha "6-8-10" para conmemorar el 8 de junio de 2010, el día en que los tres acordaron renunciar a sus carreras, educación y otras objetivos en sus vidas, para dedicar todo su tiempo a la carrera musical conjunta de la banda. En diciembre de 2011 Monstercat firmó para Krewella; "Killin' It." siendo esta la primera canción original de Krewella lanzada bajo un sello. Monstercat promocionó a Krewella con campañas en las redes sociales y se asoció con los canales promocionales de EDM de YouTube. En junio de 2012, Krewella lanzó su primer EP Play Hard. El álbum se elevó al # 1 en la lista de Billboard Dance Radio Airplay y el single del albúm se colocó en las listas de Pop Radio Airplay. Krewella ha encabezado los festivales de EDM en todo el mundo, incluyendo Ultra Music Festival, Electric Daisy Carnival, Stereosonic, Spring Awakening, Sunburn Festival y el festival Paradiso. Estas actuaciones en vivo les valieron el 2012 International Dance Music Award al "Mejor Artista Revelación". Después de su actuación en el Ultra Music Festival 2013, Billboard declaró que "¡Krewella va a ser enorme!" Su álbum debut "Get Wet", se ubicó en el Top 10 del Billboard's Hot 200 en su primera semana. Krewella se asoció con el grupo de productores Cash Cash para hacer su segundo sencillo "Live For The Night". 2014-15: Demanda, partida de Trindl y Somewhere to Run En enero de 2014, Krewella se asoció con la marca de estilo de vida EDM Electric Family para producir un brazalete de colaboración por el cual el 100% de los ingresos se donarían a Dance For Paralysis. La asociación había recaudado más de $ 17,000 en abril de 2014. 24 En septiembre de 2014, se anunció que Trindl ya no formaba parte de Krewella. Posteriormente, Trindl entabló una demanda contra las hermanas por $5 millones, alegando que fue injustamente "expulsado" de la banda. Las hermanas Yousaf se opusieron, argumentando que Trindl tenía problemas con el alcohol y las drogas, "fingió ser DJ" en el escenario y finalmente renunció a la banda. El 24 de noviembre de 2014, Krewella lanzó su primer single después de la partida de Trindl titulada "Say Goodbye". La pista refleja la pérdida de un miembro y la demanda contra las hermanas Yousaf. El 23 de marzo de 2015, Krewella lanzó "Somewhere to Run" producido por Pegboard Nerds y otros. En junio de 2015, "Somewhere to Run" de Krewella apareció en la campaña de marketing "Krewellavator" de la Las Vegas Convention and Visitors Authority. La toma fue filmada en un ascensor real en el MGM Grand Las Vegas. Krewella lanzó "Troll mix Vol. 14 - Return of the Trolls" el 15 de agosto de 2015, su título es una referencia al intervalo de tiempo posterior al anterior. Esta mezcla es la primera lanzada después de la partida de Trindl. La mezcla de una hora de duración presenta una nueva canción de las hermanas, llamada "Surrender the Throne". También incluye una nueva remezcla de su single "Somewhere to Run". Las hermanas fueron presentadas en el single "Love Song to the Earth" junto a; Paul McCartney, Jon Bon Jovi, Sheryl Crow, Fergie, Colbie Caillat, Natasha Bedingfield, Leona Lewis, Sean Paul, Johnny Rzeznik, Angélique Kidjo, Kelsea Ballerini, Nicole Scherzinger, Christina Grimmie, Victoria Justice y Q'orianka Kilcher. En agosto de 2015, se anunció que Jahan y Yasmine Yousaf habían resuelto la demanda con Kris Trindl fuera de la corte. Los términos del acuerdo no se hicieron públicos. 2016: Ammunition Krewella anunció en 2015 que habían estado trabajando en un nuevo EP, destinado a completarse a tiempo para una gira de 2016. Desde ese momento, antes del lanzamiento, hubo muchos fragmentos de la próxima música, incluidas las canciones "Broken Record", "Helter Skelter", "Beggars" (con Diskord), "Louder Than Bombs", "Friends", "Superstar" ( con Pegboard Nerds y NGHTMRE) y "Marchin On". El single "Beggars" (Con Diskord) fue lanzado el 29 de abril de 2016. Posterior a esto Krewella declaró que "Broken Record" se lanzaría una semana antes de "Ammunition". Krewella debió presentarse en los Electronic Music Awards inaugurales que se suponía iban a celebrarse el 23 de abril de 2016, pero fueron pospuestos para más adelante en el año. El 29 de abril de 2016, Krewella lanzó un video de 30 segundos de un rap de Yasmine con la canción de Kanye West "I Love Kanye" que dice "F ** k it, mañana le daremos algo nuevo de Krewella" antes del lanzamiento del single "Beggars" con Diskord. El video musical de la canción se lanzó al mismo tiempo. El 4 de mayo de 2016, un video titulado "Love, Yazzy" fue lanzado al público de Yasmine hablando de sus recuerdos de Krewella desde sus inicios con la banda. El final del video indicaba la fecha de lanzamiento de Ammunition que era el 20 de mayo de 2016. Dos días después de esto, un video titulado "Amor, Jahan" que hablaba de unidad y "krew sin fronteras" antes de anunciar un nuevo, más pequeño, más íntimo SWEATBOX Tour. Esta gira de otoño abarcará 16 fechas en Norteamérica y Canadá y contará con nueva música y toda su banda en vivo. El 10 de mayo de 2016, se lanzó el single promocional "Broken Record". En los últimos días antes del lanzamiento, se lanzaron los teasers de "Surrender the Throne", "Marching On", "Beggars", "Broken Record", "Ammunition" y "Can not Forget You", siendo este último lanzado un día antes del lanzamiento de Ammunition. El 27 de mayo de 2016, Krewella participo en un single de Pegboard Nerds y NGHTMRE titulado "Superstar" que no llegó a aparecer en el EP Ammunition. 2017–presente: New World: Part 1 En una entrevista con Gary Vee, las hermanas declararon que estaban actualmente en el estudio trabajando en un continuación de Ammunition. Desde ese entonces, lanzaron más teasers, para canciones como "Angels Cry", "dead af", "Team" y "Rise Up". "Team" se lanzó luego como single en diciembre, presentando un sonido pop más optimista que el que apareció en Ammunition. Krewella hizo alusión a dos nuevas canciones en su Snapchat mientras actuaban en Sydney para la víspera de Año Nuevo. Una de ellas se llama "Be There". Se lanzaron más teasers desde entonces, de hecho, había casi 11 canciones sin lanzar en total. "Be There" iba a ser lanzado a fines de marzo, y finalmente se lanzaría el 10 de mayo de 2017. También confirmaron su propio sello discográfico, llamado Mixed Kids Records, con "Be There" convirtiéndose en su primer lanzamiento en él. En 2017, Krewella se asoció con el programa de danza-fitness Zumba. Hicieron una canción llamada "I Got This" para su nuevo programa STRONG, que incluye entrenamientos con música. Este aún no había sido lanzado, pero fue anunciado en la página de STRONG Instagram El 17 de mayo, tocaron en un 'concierto de fitness' de Zumba, donde tocaron un set mientras los instructores y los asistentes hacían un entrenamiento de baile. Aquí, anunciaron una canción llamada "Thrilla", seguiendo a el lanzamiento de otro sencillo el 31 de mayo de 2017, una canción llamada "Love Outta Me", lanzaron New World Pt 1 el 8 de junio de 2017. Más tarde anunciaron su New World Tour. Krewella dijeron que la Segunda Parte de New World saldría a la venta a mediados de 201, luego a principios de septiembre de 2017 y antes de su New World Tour, pero ninguna de las dos fechas de lanzamiento fue la definitiva. Lanzaron múltiples teasers de canciones, como "dead af", "Rise Up", "New World" (con Yellow Claw), "Angels Cry", "I Got This", "Thrilla", "Alibi", "Like We" y múltiples canciones sin nombre. Publicaron un nuevo sencillo, "New World", el 18 de septiembre de 2017, con Yellow Claw y Taylor Bennett. "Dead AF" fue publicado como sencillo el 24 de octubre de 2017. El 31 de octubre, Krewella emitió en directo desde su autobús de gira en la aplicación social de EDM 'WAV'. Mencionaron que New World Part 2 sería lanzado en 2018. También anunciaron cinco canciones: "Run Away", "Bad Liar", "Alarms" (con Lookas), "Ain't That Why" (con R3HAB), "Another Round" (con Pegboard Nerds) y "Angels Cry". "Another Round" con Pegboard Nerds salió a la venta el 17 de noviembre, "Alarm" con Lookas el 1 de diciembre y "Ain't That Why" con R3HAB el 8 de diciembre. El 29 de diciembre de 2017, "Angels Cry" fue lanzado a través de la línea telefónica de sus fans: cualquiera que haya enviado un mensaje de texto a la línea previamente recibió un mensaje con un enlace a la canción, y cualquier otra persona podía enviar un mensaje de texto diciendo "angel tears" al número para recibirlo. Krewella hablo de una versión de "New World" (con Yellow Claw) con el rapero chino VAVA. Mientras Krewella estaba en China, publicaron en redes sociales con VAVA, aparecieron en uno de sus conciertos en Beijing, y también filmaron un video musical para esta versión. Fue publicado en enero de 2018. El 4 de enero de 2018, Krewella hicieron un streaming en directo a través de Instagram mientras mezclaban su nueva canción "Alibi". La canción fue lanzada el 13 de febrero junto con el video musical. La siguiente canción, "Runaway", fue lanzada el 4 de abril de 2018. El 29 de junio de 2018, Krewella lanzó el esperado tema "Bad Liar". A partir de julio de 2018, estaban listas para aparecer en Coke Studio (Pakistán) Temporada 11 y forman parte de la canción promocional de la temporada llamada "Hum Dekhenge", que fue una versión del Nazam escrita por Faiz Ahmad Faiz. Miembros * Jahan Yousaf - DJ, vocalista, productora, escritora (2007-presente). * Yasmine Yousaf - DJ, vocalista, escritora, productora, controladora de música FX (2007-presente). * Kris Trindl - DJ, productor, controlador de música FX (2007-2014). Miembros de sesión y durante tours * Frank Zummo - batería, percusión (2015-2016). * Max Bernstein - guitarra, guitarra rítmica, teclados (2015-2016). en:Krewella Categoría:Artículos Categoría:DJ Categoría:Productores Categoría:Vocalistas Categoría:Estadounidenses Categoría:DJs Estadounidenses Categoría:Productores Estadounidenses Categoría:Vocalistas Estadounidenses Categoría:Grupos